Mis motivos
by Percy Ignatius Wood
Summary: Bill y Charlie le hacen una visita a su hermano Percy para tratar de converserlo de volver a casa, sin embargo es Percy quien los convence de lo contrario.


**Mis motivos**

By: Lady Jackyl

Traducción: Percy Ignatius Word

Este fic, lo leí hace poco me gusto mucho, donde vemos, los problemas de la familia Weasley y por que Percy no es una rata como muchos lo ven.

Trate de contactarme con la autora, pero no fue posible, este fic esta originalmente en su pagina y espero que no le importe que lo haya traducido.

ladyjackyl./MyReasons.

"Diez pulgadas y media, nervios de corazón de dragón como núcleo… ha sido usada por veintidós años".

El guardia de seguridad levanto la mirada del pedazo de papel que acababa de leer. Los dos hombres parados frente a su escritorio le devolvieron la mirada, ambos lucían bastante serios y descontentos.

"Así es". Dijo el chico con cabello largo, estirando su mano. El guardia le devolvió su varita.

Los dos hombre se parecían mucho y el guardia supuso que debían ser familia, ambos con el cabello rojizo, uno con el cabello greñudo hasta las orejas, el otro con el cabello largo hasta mas allá de los hombros. Ambos tenían los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, y la misma altura – aunque el de cabello corto era un poco mas bajo. Con unas extrañas cicatrices en su cuello y el guardia pudo apreciar otras más en sus brazos. Parecían quemaduras. El otro con el cabello largo, usaba un arcillo, ambos vestidos como muggles, en jeans y camisetas, el de cabello largo vestida una chaqueta de piel de dragón.

El guardia pensó que ambos lucían extrañamente conocidos, mirando las insignias que vestían, leyó:

El de cabello largo decía: _Bill Weasley, visitante para el asistente júnior del ministro_, el otro decía lo mismo experto que el era _Charlie Weasley._

_Weasley. _Así que por eso me resultaban tan familiares.

Ambos guardaron sus varitas en sus bolsillos y se dirigieron al unísono hasta los elevadores.

Ambos permanecieron callados mientras se apoyaban en el elevador, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos. Los magos y brujas que estaban en el elevador no les dieron mucha importancia. . Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el primer piso – el piso del ministro de magia y su equipo- ambos hombres salieron rápidamente del elevador.

Ninguno dijo nada, mientras caminaban por los corredores, hombro a hombro, la mirada en sus rostros era fría y determinada. La gente que pasaba por ahí se preguntaba que hacían por ahí y ninguno trato de detenerlos.

Al final de un blanco corredor, llegaron a una puerta que tenía una plaqueta con el nombre de: _Percy Weasley, asistente júnior del ministro._

Ninguno toco la puerta, Bill la empujo y entraron.

Percy estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, una pila de papeles y libros acumulados frente a el, en el piso junto a su silla, había un baúl abierto, El estaba colocando todo dentro de el.

"Empacando, Perce?" Pregunto Charlie

Percy se ajusto los lentes y los miro de forma amargada. No se veía muy sorprendido de su súbita llegada.

"Gracias por tocar". Respondió de forma fría, y se volvió para seguir con su labor.

"No creímos que responderías si lo hacíamos" Dijo Charlie. Cerrando la puerta tras de ellos luego miro a Bill para enfrentar a su hermano menor.

"Un nuevo ascenso" Bill se acerco un poco, sus manos aun dentro de sus bolsillos.

Percy quedo en silencio un momento, arreglando sus papeles, luego levanto la mirada, sus ojos fríos y duros detrás de sus lentes.

"No que les importe, pero no, me veo obligado a buscar trabajo en otro lugar"

" Por que?" Charlie se puso junto a Bill

Percy suspiro, sus preguntas molestándolo, dándoles la espalda, empezó a tomar cosas del mueble tras de el y los puso dentro del baúl. Premios, plaquetas y un premio en particular, con una bruja sosteniendo una antorcha dorada. La figura chillo mientras Percy la guardaba en el baúl, pasaron varios minutos antes de que les respondiera sin darle la cara.

"El ministro ha decidido que no desea estar rodeado de la gente quien lo mal informo sobre Ustedes ya saben quien. Todos sus consejeros y asistentes han sido despedidos por proveerle falsa información y mal aconsejarlo". Su voz se quebraba un poco casi al final, la soberbia desapareció por un momento.

" Eso es ridículo!" Charlie resoplo. "Fue EL quien estaba negándolo todo el tiempo".

Percy no dijo nada, se limito a seguir empacando.

"Sin embargo era de esperarse" Dijo Bill. "El no quiere que la culpa caiga donde debería"

"Aun así" la dureza estaba de vuelta en la voz de Percy, junto con un poco de amargura. "El es el ministro de magia, y sus decisiones debes ser apoyadas por sus empleados".

"Solo que tu ya no eres su empleado" Resoplo Charlie. " Adonde iras ahora, Perce?"

Percy los miro, sujetando una plaqueta con fuerza a su pecho.

" Que es lo que hacen aquí? ¿Madre los mando?"

Bill negó con la cabeza. "Ella no sabe que estamos aquí"

"Ella o papá". Añadió Charlie.

" Bien, entonces podrían explicarme que les hace pensar que tiene el derecho de entrar a mi oficina como sin anunciarse y molestarme con preguntar tontas!"

Bill y Charlie se miraron, Percy se veía tenso y muy pálido frente a ellos, SE dio la vuelta y siguió empacando.

"De forma amable les pido que se retiren" Dijo. "Mientras este aquí, esta es mi oficina y yo veré quien entre en ella".

"Parece que no tienes mucho que decir aquí" Respondió Charlie, sin sonar grosero, simplemente era la verdad.

Percy no dijo nada, solo tiro un libro en su baúl con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que la brujita chillara de nuevo.

"¿A donde vas a ir, Perce?", Pregunto Bill, su voz mas suave. " El callejón Diagon?, o tal ves Hogwarts ¿Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore te daría algo que hacer…"

Percy levanto su cabeza y miro a Bill. "No lo creo, No me interesa trabajar para Albus Dumbledore".

"El estaba diciendo la verdad, Percy" Dijo Charlie. "Si hubiese sido por el…"

" Si no hubiese sido por el, nada de eso hubiese pasado!" Respondió Percy, encarándolos, sus mejidas se enrojecían.

Los otros dos callaron, sin intentar hacerle ver su falsa lógica, de todas formas hubiese sido inútil. La furia de Percy estaba por estallar, respiraba hondo para poder calmarse.

"Podrías volver a casa, Percy". Dijo Bill con tranquilidad. "Tu sabes que si".

La mirada de Percy se hizo aun mas fría, la línea de sus labios mas delgada y blanca, después de un momento respondió con una voz fría.

"Tampoco pienso en regresar allí"

"Por que?" Pregunto de forma cortante Charlie. " Papa tenia razón, difícilmente puedes negarlo!".

Percy los mira a cada uno, luego volvió a colocar otro libro más en su baúl. Su resentimiento parecía bloquear su deseo de orden y limpieza.

Hubo silencio nuevamente.

"Díganme, por que debería volver?" Percy los miro, apretando el borde de su escritorio con fuerza. " Mientras ustedes dos se lanzan a cualquier nueva a ventura que los espera?, a Rumania?, o Egipto?

Mientras Percy se queda en casa para ser solo otro Weasley mas?!, mientras el cuida de que los gemelos no se lastimen, o mantenga a Ron en el camino correcto, o que Ginny tenga un futuro por delante?

Debe Percy volver a casa para que ustedes sean libres de ir a donde les plazca? Para que alguien consuele a mamá cuando ella llore en la cocina preocupada de cómo pagara los libros de este año?, o ayudar a papá a llegar a su cama luego de una larga noche de trabajo y quedar tan cansado que se queda dormido en el sofá?!

Percy golpeo su escritorio con su puño, haciéndolos exaltar. " Es eso lo que quieren! Yo debo volver así ustedes se iran inmediatamente a sus vidas perfectas!"

Sus palabras tenían tanto rencor y convicción que ni Bill y Charlie se atrevieron a decir nada, ambos se miraron con sorpresa y luego a Percy.

"Perce…" Dijo Bill tentativamente.

"No me interesa escucharte". Corto Percy, tomando su abrigo del perchero detrás de el. "Ustedes dos no saben lo que es en _casa_, ustedes dos ya se habían ido antes de que Ginny aprendiera siquiera a caminar".

Ninguno dijo nada, el ambiente en la oficina era pesado y oscuro, como si el odio y dolor de su hermano llenara todo el lugar.

Siguió diciendo verdades que ninguno jamás creyó que escucharían, "esta bien para Charlie y Bill- el gran domador de dragones y el magnifico mango contra maldiciones- "Percy se coloco el abrigo – " ir a hacer con sus vidas lo que les plazca, sobresalir del grupo, pero no esta bien que Percy lo haga también?, Percy tiene que quedarse en casa y ser otro Weasley mas, hacerse cargo de todo cuando las cosas se les complican a mamá y papá.

"Percy, nosotros no...". Charlie trato de responder pero las palabras salian torpes de sus labios.

"No tienen que decir nada mas". Percy tomo una bufanda del perchero y se lo coloco en el cuello. " tenia un futuro aquí, alguien creía en mi, no importa si el estaba equivocado, yo era feliz, alguna ves se les ocurrió eso?". Percy se inclino para cerrar su baúl, "por un tiempo, al menos no me definían por mi apellido, si no por mi persona, por Percy"

Percy saco su varita de su abrigo, y levito el baúl, los otros dos callaron, mirándolo. Sus palabras habían borrado cualquier reproche que tenían, el enojo se enfrió y un extraño, culposo nudo se formo en sus estómagos.

"Percy" Logro decir Charlie, mientras su joven hermano levitaba su baúl hasta la puerta. "Lo que sea que este mal, podemos hablarlo, no sabíamos que te sentías así".

"Claro que no" Percy le lanzo una mirada nublada de rencor y tristeza, "por que deberían, ustedes nunca tuvieron tiempo para nosotros, mucho menos para mi".

"No es verdad, Percy". Dijo Bill, pero era muy dócil para el tratar de sonar honesto.

Percy los volvió a mirar con frialdad, luego miro hacia el gran corredor frente a el.

"No pienso volver a casa" Percy se irguió orgulloso, levantando el rostro, "puede que ya no trabaje para el ministerio, pero encontrare un lugar para mi, mi propia aventura".

Bill y Charlie se apartaron de la puerta mientras que Percy salía de la oficina, su baúl tras de el, por un momento se detuvo en la puerta, mirando el corredor aun con la cabeza en alto, movió un poco su cabeza hacia ellos, la luz se reflejo en sus lentes y ellos no pudieron ver la mirada en sus ojos.

"Díganles a Fred y George que lamento que ahora sean ellos quienes tengan que llevar esta carga, pero son chicos listos, ellos verán su forma de escaparse también.

Bill y Charlie solo lo miraron, incrédulos, Percy se limito a salir al corredor, su baúl tras de el, Charlie vio que la plaqueta ahora estaba sin nombre, suave y brillante, Percy doblo en el corredor y desapareció, todo se sentía pesado y silencioso.

Después de un largo rato, ambos hermanos se miraron y Bill dijo suavemente.

"Volvamos a casa".

Fin

Espero les haya gustado, y que pueda conocer a otra gente que piensa que Percy es lo máximo, por tener las pelotas de no ser otro Weasley mas.


End file.
